User talk:1 Ceridwen'sBestStudent 7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellboy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nuada page. We are actively working to expand the Wiki, and appreciate any help you can offer. From adding new articles and information, to simply proofreading and checking the content we already have, every edit helps us improve. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Zarlack (Talk) 14:17, August 5, 2010 Glad to have you on board Wow, your changes to the 3 character pages are great. I have sort of been focusing on adding pages for all of the comic stories, but I have sort of neglected character pages. If you want to create more of them that would be awesome. If you want to see what pages are 'needed' you can click Special pages in the tab to the left, then Wanted pages in the Maintenance reports section. (or just click ) Some of them are other comics pages, but some are characters. Also since I have not gotten very far in making pages for the BPRD comics many of those characters need pages, but do not show up yet as 'wanted.' As far as the pages themselves, headings are good so that someone can easily find what they are looking for. Also anything that you think would ideally have its own page should be linked at lease the first time it comes up. Also try to link character pages back to the story pages where something happened. (you have been good about this, but it is easy me to forget to link back to the stories) I am open to other ideas, but I think ideally every character who appears or is referenced in more than one story should have their own page. How comfortable are you with the 'coding'/'system' side of wikia? It took me a while, but I can get by at this point. If you want any help figuring things out let me know. (I sort of just learned by trial and error) Other things I have been thinking about are titles of stories that are also the names of characters/things that would get their own pages. See for example Conqueror Worm and Conqueror Worm (comic). Is there a better way to do this? Other, similar problems I already have thought of are; *The Black Flame (comic) vs. Black Flame character (and how to deal with both incarnations, modern and 40's) *King of Fear, comic and character *The Wild Hunt, comic vs the event (if it even needs its own page) Also, unless you tell me otherwise, I will assume you are current on reading everything from the hellboy line as far as spoilers are concerned. In the end just add what you want. So much is still needed that any forward moment is good. Hope that's not too overwhelming and I will see you around the wiki, Zarlack 19:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Great googly moogly Actually, I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but I haven't read Hellboy extensively. What I have read I've loved and I adore the films. Most of what I've contributed has been from film, film-based comic, novelization, and the myths Del Toro used to create it. I know what it's like to be strapped for time, so I know how it feels to think you're 'neglecting' a project. I've loved helping contribute to this site, it's relaxing! I'll see what I can cook up for any others, but these three just called to me since they're tied t my heritage. I would love to help with Abe's, though. Gotta love the fish-man! Namaste' Elizabeth